It's in your eyes
by csilover8
Summary: T for mentions of child abuse, adult situations.   Lisbon has a secret!Further summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you like this (My first Jisbon Fanfic). So just to let you know if you are not a Jisbon fan or like the pair being romantically involved, then don't read! But if you do then read, read, read and Review! By the way- sorry if this seems a little rushed or short but I have loads of homework and coursework to catch up on, but I hope to add more chapters soon… xx_

_Set after 4x1_

_Plot-_

_Lisbon and Jane have been secretly dating since he was released from prison a free man. They had been casually dating before he was arrested but things were not as serious as they got when the pair were reunited. No one knows about their relationship as they decided on keeping it a secret. But Lisbon is keeping a secret from Jane, a very BIG secret that she has been keeping for a few months… ooh what could it be? _

_-By the way in this story, Lisbon's parents aren't dead but her father was still abusive, but No one knows about it and she does have three younger brothers…_

Lisbon walked into her kitchen which she currently shared with her lover and employee Patrick Jane. He was sat at the breakfast bar, sipping a freshly brewed tea and reading a newspaper that was on the counter. From his slumped exterior and dark bags forming under his blood shot eyes, Lisbon could tell that he had hardly gotten any sleep last night. In fact he hadn't really slept since he had arrived back from his short stay in prison. They would often go to bed together at around half ten and Lisbon would often drift off into a deep, peaceful sleep just before eleven- however Jane would just lay awake and stare at the ceiling thinking to himself and drowning in his own self pity. She thought that since recent happenings that he would no longer have this vigilante justice system for Red John, but it was still there. She had excepted a long while ago that by being with Jane there would be a lot of challenges in their relationship, but she loved that strange blonde haired consultant so much that she didn't care about the difficulties that lay ahead for them both, instead looked forward to spending the rest of her life with the one and only man she'd ever truly loved. Despite being in love with him she hardly trusted him. It wasn't that he would go off with another woman kind off trust because she knew that he was seriously committed to her and their new found relationship, it was the trust of him ever putting his revenge first or keeping huge secrets from her because of his selfish ways. She knew she was being hypocritical as she too was keeping a huge, life altering secret from him- but she believed she had good intentions to, and she was only keeping it due to her lack of trust in him.

A month ago she had discovered that she was just under two months pregnant, which now made her near her 12 weeks mark that the doctor had said was the 'safety' mark as he had put it. She hadn't told Jane and didn't even know when she planned to as he had often said that kids were not what he wanted, ever since of what happened to his little girl. And even though she knew that his opinions had changed a lot since then, that deep down he didn't want another family. He had Lisbon, but she thought that she was just his reasoning. Something to have, to share and a reason for him to live. Which in actual fact was true but unbeknown to Lisbon, Jane deeply cared for her and loved her even though he knew she deserved a man one hundred percent better than himself. She was his Goddess, his best friend and he would do anything for his brunette beauty as he often called her. And while he would refer to her as his brunette beauty, Lisbon would return the sweet name calling and brand him her blonde babe. She couldn't believe that they had gotten into the annoying soppy habit of pet names, but to be honest she didn't care one bit about being a cliché, in fact she liked being a very loved up couple. They would always go for walks together and spend weekends away. They'd always hold hands and share passionate kisses in public and at home. A day would never go by without the both of them paying compliments to each other or without them discussing everything and anything for hours on end. And because of all this Lisbon felt a huge amount of guilt for hiding something that is every couples dream, but she knew she had good reasons. She felt quite proud of how well she had hidden her pregnancy from everyone especially Jane. I mean you would have thought the great mentalist himself would have figured it out by now but he too like everybody else was oblivious to the fact that Teresa Lisbon was 3 months pregnant. It's not like she was showing just yet, but she did suffer a little from morning sickness and extreme cravings. Jane hadn't yet noticed her morning heaves in the bathroom or her weird obsession with ice cream on toast. He was so blinded by his admiration for her that the thought of a pregnancy never crossed his mind.

"Jane, I'm really concerned, you haven't slept in days", she informed, concern evident in her quite voice.

"I'm fine, I just need to take some pills and it will be top of the morning", he replied, with a fake slightly bad Irish accent.

"For god sake Patrick, you can't shrug everything off like some kind of joke, you have to let things go", she yelled, slightly taken back by her sudden outbreak of anger. She desperately wanted to help him, but she was running out of ways to support him through his tough times. Suddenly she felt a cramp like a tightening knot in the pit of her stomach. She cringed in pain and leaned on the breakfast bar for support.

"Teresa, what's a matter?" he asked, beginning to get really worried about her experience of pain.

"Yes, it's just period cramps", she lied, struggling to come up with believable excuse.

Jane wasn't completely satisfied with her answer but accepted it anyway. He walked over to her and guided her into the living room to sit down for a bit.

"Let me get you some water, do you need any woman stuff?" he asked, asking if she needed any tampons or pads.

"No thanks, I have some", she lied, "Just a glass of water will do", she asked sweetly, as the pain had subsided by now.

"Sure," he smiled, "I may even drop it a few ice cubes", He smiled before leaving and entering the kitchen.

"Oh by the way babe your Mom and Dad left a message, they're dropping round later because they haven't seen you in a while", he shouted from the kitchen.

And at that moment Lisbon swallowed back the bile that threatened to rise at the thought of that sick man being near her again. She hadn't seen her parents since she was in her early twenties and hadn't missed them one bit. She felt bad for her mom as her dad had her brainwashed so much that her mother was unrecognisable and mentally changed. No one knew about how her father truly was, but she had a feeling that if he dared to show up she would expose him for the repulsive monster that he really was.

She was so ashamed of what he had done in the past that she couldn't even tell Jane about his wicked ways. And she certainly didn't want him turning up and ruining her new happiness with Jane, even though it was built on secrets and mistrust…

Ooh next chapter will be updated soon…

Preview.

Lisbon's parents show up and a fight breaks out (between who?) and secrets are revealed!


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter- I really hope you guys like it! I don't exactly know where this story is going but I'm going to throw in a few twists and surprises to spice it up a bit. Feedback is always welcome so please read and review _

_Thank you_

Jane had now been sitting next to Lisbon on the couch for the last few minutes just to make sure she was feeling better as he was still concerned about her and still not buying her excuse about what was really a matter with her.

"So what are your parents like, you've never really spoke about them?" Jane asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"You don't talk to me about a lot of things, but I never say anything", she replied sharply, not wanting to discuss her parents with him.

"I don't really want to see them so can we just drop it?" she asked pleadingly, hoping to God that he wouldn't push any further because she was becoming at the end of her tether and another question from Jane would push her right over the edge.

"Okay, but you're the one who has to see them later", he replied coldly, before walking out of the room.

"I wont be here when they arrive, and don't bother waiting up", he yelled before slamming the door as he left her sitting alone with a mass amount of tears threatening to fall.

"Please don't leave me hear, alone, with him", she whispered, hardly being able to get the words from her mouth, but it was hopeless anyway, he didn't hear her and he was long gone by now. She mentally kicked herself for being so harsh with him and regretted making him leave. She couldn't stand the thought of facing her parents alone. If only she had told him the damn truth, the truth about her past, the truth about this baby and the truth about how she really felt about him, the truth that she loved him, but all that was useless now- because he was gone and she was all alone, for the second time in her life- alone and helpless.

She felt so sick. Sick for the way she had pushed him away and sick because she knew that in a few hours she would be face to face with that repulsive monster and she couldn't face him, not again, and not alone.

Who knew if her mother was even coming, it didn't surprise her if her mother was so brainwashed nowadays that she didn't even remember or even recognise her own daughter.

Her mother was a good woman; she just married the wrong man. When Lisbon was a little girl her mother was her idol, Lisbon never cared for artists or actresses- none of them could compare to how fabulous her mother was. She was slender and had dark raven locks that rested on her shoulders. Her skin was that of a pale complex, the colour of freshly fallen snow. Her eyes; identical emerald orbs that she shared with Lisbon and her sons. But despite being beautiful, that wasn't what Lisbon admired the most. It was her mother's ambition, her mother's kindness and her mother's dream of becoming an artist. The art that her mother produced was utterly amazing and Lisbon was always in awe at how creative and original it was. But it was her father who destroyed her mother. Everyday he would pity her and tell her how stupid she was and how stupid her art was and that she was nothing but a piece of crap that he had on his shoe. He constantly told her that and Lisbon just helplessly watched as day by day that strong, ambitious gorgeous woman that she called her mother gradually changed and turned into the frail, timid and frightened shell of a woman who she didn't even recognise.

Her Father only ever threw words at her mother; he never really physically hurt her- just mentally. It was like he saved up all his energy and used it on Lisbon, because he would daily beat the crap out of her. The things that he did to her were unforgivable and she really didn't understand the way he dished out his punishments. If she ever crossed the line or even happened to be there when he was in one of his moods, she would be on the receiving end of his vile and vicious punishments. She looked down at her small, not even visible bump and lifted her shirt. She had a scar, it was faded a lot now but still you could see the vicious line that lay on her skin that reminded her of that night, that awful night. She had told Jane and others who had ever seen it that it was from a car accident when she was fifteen, but that was just a lie.

Flashback_

_Teresa was fifteen, she had just arrived home from High school and she had tons of homework to do so she walked in and headed straight for her room. She took off her jacket and slid of her satchel from her shoulder and placed it on her bed. That was when she heard the raised voice of her father and the cried of her mother. She ran down stairs to see what was going off, because this time their was anger in her father's voice that she had never heard before and was feeling generally scared about what he was doing. She walked into the kitchen and father was stood threatening her mother with a knife. He had never hit her mother but yet there he was standing in front of her threatening to cut her throat with the sharp knife that he clung in his hand tightly. Lisbon caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and noticed the bruise that she had desperately tried to cover up for school, but somehow the make-up had rubbed off and the damage of what her father had done the previous night became apparent._

_She screamed at him, begged him to stop, but he didn't listen. With one slick movement the blade penetrated her skin and a crimson red river began to pour out of her fresh wound as she stumbled and fell to the floor. _

She can't remember what happened after that because it was all a bit of a blur to her, but she remembered the other times he had inflicted pain on her. He tortured her, raped her and made her suffer in silence for all those years. And for that, she could never ever forgive him.

The memory of the day she escaped from his clutched came to her mind. The best day of her life she often told herself. She remembered her father being out of the House and she picked up the courage to escape, just got some stuff together in a bag and got out of there. She was twenty one the day she escaped, the day that she was free and no longer a prisoner on her own home. He arrived back home that night and she was no where to be found. He searched everywhere for her but Lisbon was half way across the country and there was no way he would ever hurt her again. She laughed to herself, how naïve could she have been, of course he'd find her, he would always win. And that's what happened. Three months after her escape her discovered where she was and he bought her all the way back home and made her pay for leaving him and the family behind. That was the day she realised that her father had no limits to his vile behaviour what so ever, and that as long as he was alive he would always be the boss of her, no matter what.

A knock from the door bought Lisbon back to earth and she walked over and opened the door. Not realising who it was, she opened the door and immediately regretting it.

Jack Lisbon stood there on her doorstep, not having aged a day since the last time she had saw him and he looked smug as ever.

"Your mother couldn't make it, she's poorly", he snarled, not even hiding his evil grin from her as she was all too familiar to that side, so he didn't bother hiding it.

"Of course she was, she's been ill sine the day she married you", Lisbon yelled, "and she was ill to have even set eyes on a repulsive, vile degraded specie like you!" she yelled, no longer keeping her anger at bay, but instead projecting it at the source who had caused her internally pain for so long.

"You young lady are going to regret talking to me like that", he spat, coldly- making her skin crawl at he sight of him.

He pushed her against the wall and she fell to the floor as her head collided with the sharp edge of the kitchen counter and caused her to develop a huge headache from the inflicted pain. She stood up, but only to be pushed straight into the kitchen counter again. Her father's eyes filled with rage as he flew a punch at her face and knocked her to the ground was again. She curled up on her side, but only to receive a vicious kick right in her stomach and she screamed out in excruciating pain.

"Please don't hurt my baby", she whimpered…


End file.
